How I Met The Gilmore Girls
by Twilightluver82495
Summary: Ted Tells His Kids The Story Of How He Met The Gilmore Girls


**_I Couldn't Have Written This Story Without The Help Of Courtneyfirehand Who Gave Me The Idea Of The Singing Girl Who Is Really Her._**

**_I Decided To Do This Crossover Because These Are Two Of My Favorite Shows And Ted Needs To Tell The Story Of How He Met The Gilmore Girls So This Is What I Think Would Happen If Ever Did Tell This Story. _**

**Chapter One The Trip**

"Kids I'm Going To Tell You The Story About How I Met The Gilmore Girls" Ted Says To His Kids "They Are A Very Interesting Mother And Daughter."

"But You Just Finished The Long Long Long Story Of How You Met Our Mother Can't We Take A Break From Stories?" His Son Asked.

"No" Ted Replied.

It's The Year 2009 And I Haven't Met Your Mother Yet.

"Then Why Didn't We Already Here This Story?" His Daughter Asks Interrupting The Story.

"Shh! No Interrupting!" Ted Says.

Anyways We All Decided To Take A Trip To Connecticut We Didn't Know Where But That's What We Would Decide When We Got There.

"Let's Go To Connecticut!" Barney Exclaims To All Of Us.

"What Would We Do There?" Robin Asks.

"I Hear There's Hot Girls. We'll Make It A Road Trip!" Barney Says.

"I Think It Sounds Fun" I Say To Everyone "I'm In."

"Marshall And I Will Go" Says Lily.

"What About You Scherbatsky?" Barney Asks.

Now Remember Your Uncle Barney Called Your Aunt Robin Scherbatsky Back In The Day And Sometimes Still Does.

"I'll Go" Says Robin.

"Okay Let's Leave Tomorrow Night" Barney Tells Everyone.

"Okay Seven PM Here At The Bar" I Say.

"Okay" Everyone, Agrees.

In The Background We Hear Someone Singing The Paramore Song Crushcrushcrush. Of Course Your Uncle Barney Thinks She's Hot So He Goes Over And Tries To Talk To Her.

"Hey I Love That Band. What's Your Name Pretty Lady?" Barney Asks The Singing Girl.

"Courtney" The Girl Replied.

"Well Courtney How About We Go To My House And You Can Sing For Me There" Barney Tells The Girl.

"Okay" She Agrees To Go.

So Barney Leaves With The Singing Girl Whose Name Is Courtney And The Rest Of Us Went Home To Pack For Our Trip. We Were All Super Excited To Be Going On This Trip At A Spur Of The Moment Kind Of Thing.

"I'm In The Business Of Misery" Courtney Began Singing.

"How About We Take This To The Bedroom?" Barney Asked.

"Okay Do You Want To Have Sex Because I'm Tired Of Singing?" Courtney Asks Your Uncle Barney.

"Okay" He Replies.

I'm Not Going To Give You Any Details About That Part Of The Night.

"Robin I'm Done Packing Do You Need Any Help?" I Ask.

"Nope I'm All Done. I'm Going To Bed It's Three AM Night."

"Night" I Reply.

I Decided To That I'm Also Going To Hit The Sack. I Was Getting Pretty Tired.

"Marshall Let's Do It We're Both Done Packing" Lily Says.

"Okay Sounds Good."

Yet Again Not Giving Any Details About That Part Of The Evening.

"Courtney You Need To Leave. I'm Leaving For Connecticut In Three Hours And I Still Need To Pack" Barney Says, But Later Regrets. We'll Get To That Part Of The Story Later.

"Okay" She Says "Bye."

"Bye."

Seven PM Rolls Around And We're All At The Bar And We All Notice Courtney.

"Hey Isn't That The Girl You Slept With?" Marshall Asks Barney.

"You're So Gay And You Don't Even Like Boys. No You Don't Even Like. No You Don't Even Like. No You Don't Even Like Boys" Courtney Starts Singing.

"Yes Now Let's Hit The Road" Barney Replies.'

We All Get In The Car And Out Walks Courtney To Get In Her Car. We Back Out And Start On Our Way To Connecticut And We Notice Courtney Following Behind.

" Why Is Courtney Following Us?" I Ask Barney.

"I May Have Let Is Slip That I'm Going To Connecticut."

This Is Why Your Uncle Barney Regrets Telling Her That He Was Going To Connecticut. He Now Has His Own Personal Stalker.

"Why Would You Do That?" Marshall Exclaims.

"I Didn't Know That She Would Follow Us!" Barney Yells Back.

So A Few Hours Later We're Still In The Car And Courtney Still Follows Behind. I Was Pretty Sure That She Was Crazy. I Thought She Was Crazy For Two Reasons And Those Were She Randomly Began Singing And She Was Stalking Barney.

"I Have To Pee" Lily Says After Just Waking Up.

"Okay I'll Pull Over At The Next Gas Station" I Tell Her.

I Pull In And We All Go To The Restroom And Decide To Get A Snack. We All Get Back In The Car, But This Time I'm Not Driving Your Aunt Lily Is.

We All Fall Asleep Except Your Aunt Lily Who Was Driving. When We All Woke Up Your Aunt Lily Was Stopped.

"Where Are We Lilypad?" Marshall Asks.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut This Is Where We Are Vacationing At. We're At An Inn Called The Dragon Fly Inn."

Then We All Turn Around To See Courtney Still Behind Us.


End file.
